


Lefou’s Ladies and Stanley’s Hands

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Chickens, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou’s young and dignified ladies that he sees everyday and Stanley works hard every day
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lefou’s Ladies and Stanley’s Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



He set the needle down, holding the piece of the shirt he was working on near the window to get a better look at it. He hummed, finding that the angle of the stitching was acceptable, setting the cloth back down on the table. All he had to do now was sew all of the pieces together. His hands were starting to hurt from working for several hours without stopping and he decided that he needed to take a break and get some fresh air. The shirt was not due for another day or two.

Stanley blinked when he stepped out and found himself alone in the home he shared with Lefou. He wondered briefly if the older man had gone to the market without telling him but soon the sound of the chickens outside gave him his answer.

Lefou’s ladies… Of course.

Stanley smiled to himself as he stepped out of the house, already knowing what he would find. He went straight to where the animals were kept, pausing to say hello to his mare Bisou and rub her nose. “I’ll be back,” he softly promised her. The horse snorted in reply and he smiled as he continued on with his search.

Lefou stood among his chickens, spreading feed of grain, dried berries, and beans out as his birds happily scrambled for food. The village’s main provider of eggs, Samuel, had helped Lefou get his own little flock and Lefou found that he enjoyed their company. There were several different kinds of chickens, from fancy looking ones to simple white ones. Each one was named and each was considered one of Lefou’s ladies.

He laughed as the birds hopped about, flapping their wings at times at each other. “There’s plenty for everyone, ladies! Behave yourselves. Proper ladies eat without pecking each other. Hey! Catherine! Stop stealing from Chantal! That’s unbecoming of a lady your age!”

“She’s more of a little beast than a lady,” Stanley hummed from behind him. He smiled when Lefou turned around, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Bonsoir, chouchou,” he said.

“Well at least she’s stopped picking on Enid,” Lefou huffed. “I think Catherine is just a bully.”

“We could just eat her.” The look Lefou gave him made him laugh and hold up his hands defensively. “It was just an idea!”

“I could never eat one of the ladies!” Lefou cried. He threw another handful of feed to the birds, watching them finish it up before starting to leave their open coop. “You know that, cher.”

“Oui, I know.”

“Did you come here just to threaten the life of my ladies, monsieur Laurent?” Lefou asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Stanley shook his head, “non, I have finished my work for now I think.” He held up his main sewing hand, wincing as he bent the fingers. “I may have overdone it…” he murmured.

Lefou sighed, gently taking Stanley by the elbow and leading him back to the house. “Come on then! I’ve got just the thing for tailors who don’t know when to stop.”

“Is it lots of kisses?” Stanley asked hopefully as he was led to sit in a chair in the kitchen. 

“Non, something better.” He picked up a small jar of sweet smelling oil, pulling the stopper out of the top before walking over to sit in a chair in front of the other. “Which hand hurts worst?” He dipped his fingers into the oil as Stanley held out his right hand, humming as his free hand held the wrist to keep his hand steady. 

A soft moan slipped from Stanley’s lips as Lefou interlocked his oil slick fingers with his own. He then started to massage Stanley’s hand, the oil and the massage helping to ease the pain and help prevent any lasting damage. “I love when you do this,” he whispered.

“Is that why you work so hard?” Lefou asked.

“Perhaps.”

He shook his head, turning his attention back to Stanley’s hands. He rubbed the palm with a thumb, moving it in slow circles. He gently turned Stanley’s wrist one way and then the other before finishing, turning to his other hand. “You’re too young to end up with hands that don’t work,” he said.

The other just hummed, watching as Lefou used more of the sweet smelling oil to massage into his hand and wrist. “You take such good care of me,” he finally said.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lefou asked with a small smile.

Stanley shrugged, hissing a little as Lefou cracked one of his knuckles to release the pressure that had been building. “My own private nursemaid; no one else has such a thing,” he teased.

“If you didn’t work so hard you wouldn’t need one.” He wiped the excess oil off with a rag. He then tested each hand, ensuring there was no pain left. “Bon?”

“Bon,” Stanley agreed. He blushed when Lefou lowered his head, kissing the back of one hand and then the other as if he were some kind of royal being attended to by a servant. “Lefou…”

“Hm?” Lefou lifted his head, raising an eyebrow.

Stanley smiled. “You missed my mouth,” he said.

“Ah! We can’t have that, can we?” He leaned forward, placing a hand on Stanley’s cheek as their lips met, sighing at the feeling of soft lips and the lingering smell from the oil.


End file.
